


Fangs

by dab



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Fang smut, M/M, with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dab/pseuds/dab
Summary: Mitchell finds out Anders is turned on by his fangs.And it's not just a fang kink either.It's a self-acceptance kink.
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Comments: 26
Kudos: 56





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i_am_still_bb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_still_bb/gifts).



> I couldn't get the image of Mitchell being turned on by Anders' fang kink out of my head.  
> And so I created this. And then feelings became involved.

Mitchell had not felt this relaxed in ages. Which was ridiculous since he was currently located in Mike’s bar, a location that always caused some form of anxiety for both Anders and himself. But not tonight. The get-together of the Gods had been peaceful, fun even. A lot of alcohol and some mind-altering substances meant everybody was in a good mood. The atmosphere, combined with Anders’ calming presence, had managed to lull him into an almost trance-like state.

“Relax.” Anders spoke, Bragi’s influence laced in his words. The God of poetry could not compel the vampire, not like he could mortals, but Mitchell was not unaffected. There was a dream-like quality to Anders’ voice, to which the vampire had chosen to surrender.

“Don’t worry.” Anders said, stroking Mitchell’s curls and scratching his scalp lightly. He sagged further into the couch they occupied, his arm curling around Anders to press him against his side.

Mitchell was unable to worry, not even when somebody yelled a crude remark of some kind their way. He looked at Mike, who was sitting at the bar with Michele, scowling at them. Mitchell smiled his way, taunting Anders’ older brother. Anders stroked down his cheek to divert his attention.

“Forget Mike and his bullshit.” Anders spoke again. Mitchell nodded, gazing at the blue of his lover’s eyes. Anders was looking at his mouth. Mitchell bit his own lower lip in provocation. He watched Anders’ pupils dilate and heard his heart rate increase. So easy.

His focus was ripped away from Anders when somebody pressed something between his fingers. He looked up at Olaf’s face, who made an exaggerated move to show him what he was supposed to do.

He looked at the blunt, studying it. He was slow in bringing it to his lips. He inhaled the sweet smoke while watching Anders. He breathed out the smoke, inhaling some of it back through his nose., and smiled at the soft ‘Fuck’ uttered by his lover. Anything he did with his mouth never failed to arouse Anders, which he had used to his advantage many times over the last months.

“You want?” Mitchell asked as he offered the blunt.

“Yes.” Anders breathed, but made no move to take it.

Olaf took it back with a roll of his eyes and walked back over to Ingrid and Stacey, who occupied the other couch. Mitchell observed Ty and Axl sitting at one of the tables. They were in deep conversation and unmindful about Zeb slumped over their table. The mortal had passed out over an hour ago, not being able to keep up with the drinking of the Gods’ vessels.

“You ogling my brothers?” Anders accused with a smile, firmly re-taking Mitchell’s attention by stroking his hair once again.

“I would never.”

Anders raised an eyebrow, his eyes focusing on Mitchell’s lips again. Mitchell provoked him by licking his own bottom lip. Anders surged forward and kissed the corner of Mitchell’s mouth, catching Mitchell’s tongue briefly with his own. He was so predictable.

“Hey-” Mitchell complained when Anders pulled back.

“Just relax.” Anders repeated, his voice warped with Bragi’s again.

Mitchell let his head fall on the backrest of the couch, feeling the effect of Bragi wash over him once more.

“Tell me what you want.” Anders commanded, his hand resuming his stroking.

“You.” Mitchell answered, but he made no movement other than another bite at his lips, hoping Anders would come to him.

“Can I tell you what I want?” Anders questioned. Mitchell already knew what Anders wanted. It always came down to sex. He humored him anyway.

“Tell me.”

“I want you to show me something.” Anders spoke. His hand came up to Mitchell’s mouth, thumb stroking his bottom lip. Mitchell enclosed Anders’ thumb with his lips. Anders’ breath hitched, a soft groan leaving his lips. 

Anders came closer then. He placed a kiss just below Mitchell’s ear before whispering his request.

“Show me your fangs.”

Anders bit down lightly on the lobe, making Mitchell unsure whether his own gasp was due to arousal or shock.

He wanted to look into the God’s eyes, to judge how serious he was, but Anders kept his lips firmly attached to Mitchell’s neck.

“Why?” Mitchell questioned instead.

“It’s hot.” Anders supplied, but not elaborating.

“No, it’s horrifying.” Mitchell argued. He had not shown Anders for a good reason. It was scary as fuck, he’d seen the eyes and fangs of other vampires often enough to know how creepy it was. He did not want to scare Anders away. He was too important.

“I want to see.” Anders pressed, although he did not use Bragi. He gave Mitchell a true choice.

The vampire sighed. He knew there was no fighting it when Anders had his mind set on something. He had learned that the hard way when he had tried to convince Anders that having sex at J:PR was an incredibly bad idea. Naturally, they had fucked over Anders desk at least a dozen times over the past months. He smiled at the thought.

Anders was leaving open-mouthed kisses along his jaw, systematically eroding Mitchell’s objections to everything related to sex. Besides, there was no real harm in showing his fangs. It did not enhance his bloodlust, which he had under control for the most part lately. And if anything _did_ happen, which it wouldn’t, then Michele was close by with Yggdrasil. 

He briefly contemplated moving this to a more private location, but he could not be bothered to move. Everybody in the room knew he was a vampire anyway.

He pulled Anders away from his neck and gauged his expression. The blue eyes were dark, hooded, excited. He really wanted this. Mitchell kept his eyes on Anders, whose attention was solely occupied by the vampire’s mouth, and focused. He felt his eyes bleed to black and his canines elongate.

His vision became sharper and he could see the increasing heart rate at Anders’ pulse point.

“Fuck.” The God cursed, his thumb returning to Mitchell’s lips. He briefly touched the lower lip before moving to the upper.

Finally, their eyes locked. He could see Anders take in the strange blackness. Anders had not known about the eyes, but his shock was not out of fear. No, Anders did not smell of fear at all.

“You’re aroused.” Mitchell stated. It was true, he could feel it when Anders changed position and straddled him, one leg on either side of Mitchell’s hips. 

“Your eyes.” Anders said, ignoring Mitchell’s statement. “They’re black.”

Anders did not comment further, but kept gazing, processing this new information.

Mitchell saw the exact moment Anders’ focus shifted to his mouth again. Mitchell wet his upper lip, enticing his lover even more.

“Oh, yes.” Anders groaned. The thumb near Mitchell’s mouth now moved with purpose again, from his upper lip along the elongated tooth. Mitchell felt the warmth of Anders’ appendage slide over his fang. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant. It was the way Anders reacted, fixated and out of breath, that made the sliding thumb almost erotic.

Nobody had ever paid specific attention to his fangs. He knew they were more sensitive than his regular teeth. He had always been able to feel the warmth of his victims and their blood through his fangs. But the sensation had never caught his attention like it did now. Blood was usually first and foremost on his mind in the moments his fangs were on display.

Anders briefly touched the tip of the fang and Mitchell _felt_ the point break skin.

“Yep, very sharp.” Anders muttered, more to himself than Mitchell.

The remark Mitchell had wanted to make lodged in his throat when he saw Anders put his bleeding thumb into his own mouth. He sucked on it and pulled it out again, inspecting the pinprick of blood welling up from the small wound.

Mitchell swallowed, trembling fingers grasping the lapels of Anders’ jacket.

It was not so much the bloodlust that drove Mitchell forward. Sex and blood had simply become interwoven in the past decades. He could not help but grab Anders’ hand and suck the injured thumb into his mouth as deeply as it could go.

He tasted the blood the moment he heard Anders’ whispered ‘Fuck, Mitch’.

His other hand grasped Anders’ backside to firmly press their hips together. The mix of blood and Anders’ cock grinding against his own was heady. He wanted Anders, needed to be closer. A loud moan escaped around the appendage in his mouth when Anders forcefully thrust forward. God he needed more. 

“ _Jesus!_ ” Somebody exclaimed. It was Ty who had spotted them. Mitchell’s first instinct was to protect his own. He let go of Anders’ thumb and snarled, eyes black and fangs very much out.

“What the actual fuck!” Axl yelled. The youngest God stormed towards them and yanked Anders from his lap. Mitchell grasped Anders’ hand, halting Axl’s attempt to get Anders away from him.

“Let go of me.” Anders complained to his sibling, shrugging his brother off. Mitchell let go when Anders had righted himself, shooting wary looks at Axl. Mitchell noticed everybody was staring at them. He knew he could not fight here. These people meant something to Anders.

He willed his fangs to retract and felt his eyes return to normal.

“What the fuck was that.” Mike’s yell pierced the silence.

“Sorry.” Mitchell apologized to Ty. “It’s an instinct to defend my... partner.” _Prey._ He had not intended to attack Anders, but the God had been his prey in that moment.

“It’s alright.” Ty said, but his voice trembled and his smile was tight.

“It’s not alright!” Mike exclaimed. “You threatened Ty and attacked Anders.”

“He did not attack me.” Anders responded, indignation in his voice.

“Yes he did, I saved you.” Axl claimed.

“No you didn’t. You just interrupted our foreplay!” Anders ranted, poking Axl in the chest.

“He was going to eat you!” Mike yelled.

“No I wasn’t.” Mitchell said, but nobody heard him over Anders’ denying it and the Goddesses’ sudden involvement.

None of them were on their side, of course they weren’t, but not all of them judged as harshly as Mike.

Mitchell stayed in his spot on the couch, not keen to mingle with the suddenly volatile atmosphere in the bar. Everybody had stood up. He kept an eye on Anders, but ignored the rest.

“I told you fucking a blood-sucking creature was a bad idea.” Mike yelled over the commotion.

“He’s not a _creature_.” Anders defended him, but most just scoffed at his response.

“Stay away from him. He’s dangerous.” Mike argued back.

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.”

“For once in your goddamn life, just _listen_ to me.” Mike roared. He grabbed Anders by his jacket, the same place Mitchell had held him not five minutes ago. Mitchell saw red.

“Let go.” Mitchell whispered, perfectly understood by everybody due to the sudden silence. He had moved from the couch to Anders’ side in three large strides and was now hovering next to Anders.

Mike’s hands opened, releasing Anders from their grip.

“Let’s all calm down.” Anders said. Mitchell felt Bragi nudging at him again. He gave into it. He only noticed he had vamped out when the calm settled over him, causing his fangs to retract again. 

“We’re leaving.” Anders said in the same voice. Bragi must affect the other Gods similarly as he did him, because there was very little objection. They had decided to listen to Bragi as well.

Mitchell took his leather jacket from the hook on the wall, following Anders who had exited the bar.

“I will hunt you down if you kill him.” Mike threatened when Mitchell walked past him.

“Right back at ya.” Mitchell sneered, well aware of their history. 

-

“I must be truly fucked up.” Anders sighed when he collapsed on the bed 20 minutes later, stripped down to his underwear. Mitchell had not expected Anders to mention this evening ever again, so he was surprised Anders brought it up. Mitchell finished undressing before joining him on the bed.

“Yes you are,” Mitchell responded with a grin. “- but what are you referring to now?”

Anders made a rude gesture.

“Everybody thought your fangs were scary.” Anders said. He did not continue.

“Understandable.” Mitchell shrugged.

“I didn’t.”

“I noticed.” Mitchell looked at his lover. He had rolled over and was lying on his side, looking back at him.

“I want you, like that.” Anders said.

“Like what?”

“Like what you are. Not hidden but real. What you really are.” Mitchell stopped moving. Nobody had ever –.

“You mean you want me as a vampire?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what you are.” He made it sound so simple.

“But I don’t –“.

“Look,” Anders interrupted him. “I am a God, or part of me is anyway. I embrace it. It is part of me. But you -. “ Anders sighed. “You cling to your humanity like it’s your salvation. But it’s not. We have compulsions, desires, that are non-human. Because we _aren’t_ human.”

Mitchell stayed quiet. He never dared to entertain this train of thought when he was mostly clean. It was dangerous.

“I would like to see you as you truly are. Inhuman. Embracing it. Just like I do. Free of your own judgment.”

Mitchell gasped. He had thought this fang thing was a kink, a stupid fantasy Anders had dreamt up. But it went much deeper. It was.. he had no words.

Anders crawled towards him, a dark look in his eyes. Mitchell licked his lips, drawing Anders’ attention to them. The kiss was heated, full of expectation. Anders was warm, sliding on top of him, his weight pressing him into the mattress.

It was a familiar connection, but could not distract Mitchell from his nearly explosive thoughts.

“Don’t overthink it.” Anders whispered against his lips.

It was easy to surrender to him then. They kissed slowly. Anticipation hung around them like a cloak. Mitchell hooked a thumb into the waistband of Anders underwear, but Anders pulled away when he tried to slide them off.

“Show me.” Anders repeated his words from the bar.

Mitchell did not hesitate this time. His fangs slid down and his eyesight sharpened.

It was intoxicating, the way Anders reacted. He heard his lover’s heart speed up again. Would he want to fuck him, overpower the vampire? Or..

“I want to lick them.” Mitchell was silent, apprehension filling him with doubt. Touching them was one thing, but _licking_?

“I don’t think -” He started, but Anders interrupted him again.

“I’ll stop if you don’t like it.”

He thought on it and agreed, but only because Anders’ eyes darkened even more.

Anders came closer, leaning more weight onto Mitchell’s chest. He first took his lower lip into his mouth, suckling lightly. This was what Anders usually did and Mitchell let himself lean back into the pillows, relaxing his shoulders.

Anders placed a tentative kiss onto Mitchell’s mouth, which trapped the fangs between their lips. He felt the warmth of Anders’ lips press against his canines. It felt similar to his thumb stroking them at the bar. Warm, strange, but not uncomfortable.

His lover pulled away, searching for confirmation. Mitchell nodded and closed his eyes.

Anders lifted the vampire’s upper lip with his thumb, baring the entire fang. He heard the God’s heartbeat speed up even more. The mumbled praises did not register in Mitchell’s mind. Anders came closer and Mitchell felt the blonde’s breath warming his lips.

Then he felt it. Anders’ tongue, warm and wet, starting at his gums and slowly moving along the fang in a smooth stroke. Mitchell’s eyes snapped open and an inhuman sound escaped his throat. His hand shot up without his consent, grasping Anders’ hair and keeping his mouth where it was.

“Again.” He rasped, barely recognizing his own voice.

Anders complied, picking the same canine again. This time he moved from the pointed end to the top, carefully omitting the sharp tip. Mitchell’s hips bucked, nearly throwing Anders off with their force.

Mitchell groaned when Anders reached his gums again. He did not even know what was so special about this. He had touched them with his own tongue before. It must be something about Anders being turned on by it, accepting him, and trusting him enough to even attempt this.

His thoughts ceased when Anders’ attention turned to his other fang. The warm, wet pressure along the canine felt like a combination of biting down into warm skin and sinking his dick into an eager opening. He _needed_.

He grasped the underwear Anders was still wearing and ripped it off, tearing the seams. Anders did not even complain, so busy with holding Mitchell down and _licking_.

Mitchell prepared to flip them over, but –

“No wait, let me try one more thing.”

Mitchell waited, legs trembling in anticipation. Anders grasped his face between his hands, holding him still. His lips came closer again.

“Open your mouth. Wider.” Mitchell did, expecting Anders wanting to look.

But the God did not just look. He opened his own mouth and carefully took Mitchell’s fang between his lips and _sucked_.

There was no comparison to the current of pleasure shooting from his fangs along his spine. He closed his eyes against the sensation, but that just made it more intense. He was positive he had never been this hard in his life.

He wanted to move, needed to move. To fuck, to claim, to take what was his. But he couldn’t. He needed to keep still so he wouldn’t hurt Anders.

His herculean effort did not go unnoticed. Anders’ thumb started a soothing stroke along his cheekbone, his hips a slow but satisfying grind. Anders took his time and each suck, lick, stroke, and grind served to push Mitchell further into agonizing bliss. It also strengthened his need to claim.

The moment Anders released the fang from his mouth, Mitchell flipped them over. He pressed Anders into the mattress and held him there with force.

“You’re mine.” He asserted.

Anders nodded as he opened the bottle of lube he had found under a pillow. Their usage of lube was generous, but fast. Mitchell did not have any patience and Anders seemed just as eager.

“I need.” Mitchell groaned when Anders’ slippery hand encircled his dick.

“Come here.” Anders requested. Mitchell leaned over him. He was yanked forward by his hair and held there by Anders’ firm grip. His face was hovering so close, he could see the light freckles on the blonde’s nose. Anders rearranged his body, lifting his hips.

“Stay still.” Was the last thing Anders said before licking his fang once more. Mitchell’s hips thrust of their own accord, which Anders seemed to have anticipated. He was halfway inside Anders before he even noticed his hips had moved.

It was brutal after that. Mitchell could not help himself. One of his hands had clamped around the God’s hipbone, holding him firmly in place while fucking hard and deep. The other hand weaved itself in Anders’ hair, mirroring Anders’ hold on him, to keep the God’s mouth as close to his own as possible.

He could not speak, afraid of cutting Anders. There could be no blood right now, or he would lose it. His control was hanging by a thread. But he was determined to see it through, unable to stop now that Anders’ had awakened something primal in him.

The staccato grunting from his partner edged him on, made him hitch Anders’ legs more tightly around him, made his hips snap forward more forcefully.

The contrast between his head – kept deadly still to keep Anders’ warm, wet, _yes oh yes_ , tongue exactly where he craved it – and the bodily _assault_ that the rest of his body had adopted was strange but necessary. 

Anders’ body held everything he craved right now. Blood, warmth, closeness, pleasure. He was entranced by his God and nothing could stop him from taking what he wanted.

The sharp pull on his hair brought him out of his reverence, but did not stop his hips.

“A little to the right, just..” Anders instructed, moving his hips to try and get Mitchell’s dick where he wanted it.

The vampire growled and sat up to move Anders’ legs over his shoulders. A slight adjustment of his hip and - there.

“Yesss.” Anders groaned when Mitchell started anew, vigor increasing at Anders’ encouragement.

“Come back, come back.” Anders said, desperation lacing his voice. “Let me..”

Mitchell moved his fangs close to Anders’ mouth again, bending Anders nearly in half in the process. His hips stuttered when Anders’ tongue licked from one fang to the other, over his gums. He was smart enough to avoid the sharp edges now that Mitchell’s movement was even more brutal than before.

The need to claim was sharp. The need to bite down and take what was his. But at the same time he knew he would lose the sensation Anders was providing with his tongue. It was a struggle and his impending orgasm did nothing to help him resist.

Anders either did not notice his struggle or was too lost in pleasure when he threw back his head, away from Mitchell’s fangs, with an incoherent sound. Anders’ neck was _right there._ He smelt the blood, Anders’ starting orgasm, his sweat. It was addictive and he still _needed_.

His split-second decision to retract his fangs before biting down probably saved Anders’ life. He did bite though, and even his blunt teeth nearly broke the skin between the God’s neck and shoulder.

The bite heightened his pleasure and the sound that escaped his throat was harsh and loud, drowning out Anders’ blissful cursing. With his pulsing cock inside Anders and his teeth holding him in place, the vampire was thoroughly satisfied. The fast heartbeat beneath his teeth did not tempt him. He had claimed his prey in every way.

He pulled out when the pleasure had subsided, mindless of Anders’ soft groan, but did not let go of Anders’ shoulder. It was somehow more difficult. His bite had changed to soft nibbles and soothing strokes of his tongue, but he did not want to disengage yet.

He felt in trance again, just like earlier that night, but this time it was caused by the rhythm of Anders’ heart instead of his voice.

The soft stroking of his hair lulled him even deeper. He relaxed again, his body molding itself against Anders.

Anders, usually full of compliments and self-congratulatory commentary after sex, was quiet. Relaxed. It did not take long for his heartbeat to slow down. He had fallen asleep. With a vampire’s teeth at his neck.

Mitchell kissed the abused flesh two, three more times before finally moving away. The movement awoke his lover, prompting him to speak. Anders’ voice was nothing but a whisper.

“Never hide yourself from me again.”

Mitchell’s throat tightened.

He agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Too many feelings? I know I have.


End file.
